


Sparkle

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-29
Updated: 2003-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Five linked drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Five linked drabbles.

After New Zealand, everything seemed colorless and drab. Granted, England had an advantage in that regard, but even the relentless sunshine of Los Angeles was not powerful enough to lift Dom from the pit into which he had tumbled.

Billy would call, ruthlessly cheerful, finding Dom in bed four out of five mornings. As long as morning meant roughly two in the afternoon. In bed, always, but not always asleep. Far too often lying flat on his back, twisted in his sheets, and staring straight at the ceiling as though it were about to offer a priceless yet loathsome truth.

.:.

"Moody wanker," Orlando said when Billy told him, when Billy had started to worry. Not that Orlando didn't care, rather he figured that Dom was a grown man and could get his act together whenever he damn well felt like it. Which was probably true, but Billy didn't want to wait that long. Couldn't wait.

Billy had often felt that the casting was backwards and that his Pip of a Dom sometimes needed looking after. Just sometimes. With his next call he issued orders. "We start shooting in Mexico in two weeks. Come down and keep me company, you bastard."

.:.

For Dom, Mexico was a true alternate universe. Take a half step to the right instead of the left on your path through life, and luck might bring you to a world where everything shimmers, where music hangs in the air, where the sun catches the droplets of water hanging in your best friend's hair as he emerges laughing from the sea and you feel as if you ought to look away.

Water sparkled in Billy's hair, and Dom caught his breath, listened to the blood pounding in his ears, and wondered what spell this country had laid on him.

.:.

Billy wandered back up the beach, tracing patterns in the sand with his toes, walking backwards to watch the water, then forwards to watch Dom glowing in the sunset. Relieved to see he was getting some color back, Billy reached for the slim fingers and tugged him to his feet. "Come on - get cleaned up and I'll let you buy me a drink."

"What a fucking honor," Dom retorted, pulling his hands away quickly. Billy flushed, Dom noted, and filed it away to think about. Later. Right. When Billy sparkling in front of him wasn't such a damned distraction.

.:.

Showers, beer, jukebox, and before Dom fully comprehended what was happening, they were dancing in some dive, more anonymous than anything had been back there, where Elijah flirted with everything in a skirt and Orlando found even that too limiting.

They danced to a song he only half understood. His arms looped around Billy's neck and his fingers toyed with the curls that brushed Billy's crisp collar, pulling him in closer as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

And maybe, he thought, leaning in to taste beer and the sea and sparkling Billy, maybe it was.


End file.
